


d | discover

by JJHomes043



Series: NCT a–z [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys Kissing, Caught, Coming Out, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: discover/dɪˈskʌvə/verbfind unexpectedly or during a search."firemen discovered a body in the debris"–or donghyuck and mark come out in the wrong way; getting caught





	d | discover

**Author's Note:**

> ayo thought of something for d. also i decided half way through that i wanted it to be alpha/omega and all that. here's some phrase you might need.
> 
> scent gland: a gland on the neck that alphas/omegas have that can be used for scenting and bonding
> 
> birth control: same as human, all female omegas and some male omegas can become pregnant (although i don't fuck with mpreg its there just bc)
> 
> suppressants: a pill that stops ruts and heats
> 
> bonding/mating: equal to marriage in the a/b/o

discover  
/dɪˈskʌvə/  
verb

_find unexpectedly or during a search.  
"firemen discovered a body in the debris”_

~

“We never get to do this,” Donghyuck whispered against Mark's lips, his own tilting into a smile. Their eyes met, both hooded, enjoying the peacefulness. 

“I know,” Mark glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. “We have half an hour before they get home.”

Donghyuck nodded, pulling Mark back down by the nape. “Then how long until we're alone again?”

“Hmm,” Mark pretended to think, finger placed under his chin. “Probably another couple months.”

“Can't you convince them to let us room together?” Donghyuck had his fingers tangled in the bottom of Mark's shirt, a nervous habit. Mark pushed him further into the couch, crowding him for a hug. 

“You know I've tried. Taeyong’s already suspicious of us. Maybe next comeback. Or we could ask to stay with the dreamies and we could share our old room,” Mark suggested, using his thumbs to rub soothing circles into Donghyuck’s hips while he rubbed his nose in Donghyuck’s neck, right along his scent gland. 

“What a good idea, I knew I started dating you for a reason,” he teased. “Speaking of dates, when's our next? I wanna go to that cafe that opened up down the road.”

“One day we can go, I promise,” Mark held his hand out. Donghyuck linked their pinkies before giggling. Their lips connected again, slow and steady. The kiss was gentle and loving. They weren't in a rush. 

“God, can't we just kick someone out a room tonight,” Donghyuck whined, fingers tugging harshly on the older’s hair.

“You know we can't. Why are you so clingy today?” Mark allowed Donghyuck to kiss the smirk off his lips. Maybe they were in a rush, Mark realised, as Donghyuck slipped his tongue out, licking at the other's lips. 

“Just really missed having you around.” Donghyuck’s cheeks flushed at the confession. Mark loved when his boyfriend got sappy. Like he saved his soft side for Mark, instead showing everyone his sarcastic and tough side. It's like Mark got to see all of the omega, his perfections and (non existent) flaws. 

“I love you,” Mark whispered, as if the words could shatter the atmosphere. Donghyuck was as fragile as glass in Mark's eyes, maybe the words could shatter him. 

Donghyuck’s hands froze in his hair and his lips froze on his jaw. They'd never exchanged ‘I love you’s. They'd been dating for almost a year and Mark was confident he'd been in love with the boy from the start. 

“I love you too,” Donghyuck whispered back, waves of happiness rolling off him. The alpha in Mark was pleased. Perhaps the words were instead fragile themself. “So much. I was scared to say it incase you weren't ready.”

“I was ready from the start, Hyuck.” Mark's hands grasped the other's, linking their fingers. 

Now they definitely were in a rush. Too many teeth clashes but not enough time to care and correct it. Mark let his lips fall, breathing over Donghyuck’s neck – making sure to stay away from his scent gland – until he latched on, sucking a small mark that would fade before tomorrow. He nibbled at it, smoothed it over with his tongue, then moved further down. 

The tugging at the bottom of the younger’s sweater prompted him to slip it over his head, exposing his bare chest. Mark hummed in appreciation, fingertips leaving feathery trails up his sides. 

Donghyuck let out small, breathy whines, tugging on Mark's hair every now and then as the other sucked marks into his skin. “Ah, can we please kick someone out a room tonight?” Donghyuck could feel himself unconsciously submitting, body becoming placid. 

Mark hummed, vibrations sending shivers through their bodies. They were too wrapped up in their act to notice the door opening. Or that their leader was standing in the doorway gaping at them. 

The rest of the 7 members from the unit all headed to the kitchen, some carrying shopping bags. Taeyong, however, wanted to check on the two youngest first.

He closed the door behind him – he didn't want anyone else walking in – and cleared his throat. “What is this?”

Mark froze while Donghyuck jumped. It was an unmistakable position, Mark between Donghyuck’s legs, leaving love bites down his chest. “It's not what it looks like,” Donghyuck tried, voice higher pitched and frantic. 

Mark held in a laugh. “It's most definitely what it looks like.”

Taeyong opened his mouth. Then shut it. Mark sat up, waving at the man. “Hey, hyung. Donghyuck and I will get out your way, don't mind us.”

Donghyuck picked his sweater off the floor and put it back on, cheeks matching the fiery red of the sweater. Mark reached down to grab his hand, and Donghyuck grabbed on, feeling insecure and anxious. 

Taeyong switched from confusion, to anger, to just plain neutral. “Yous aren't going anywhere. Sit back down.”

Donghyuck done as he was told, omega instincts telling him to listen. He could sense the other omega was angry. On the other hand, Mark remained standing. Donghyuck glanced between the omega and the alpha. This could end badly. 

The possessiveness Mark was emitting was strong enough that Donghyuck was sure the others would be able to smell it. It was scary, something that omegas usually gave into. But Taeyong wasn't having it. He stood his ground, glaring at the younger. 

“Mark,” his voice was strong and calm. “Sit down. It's okay. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

Donghyuck tugged on his boyfriend's hand, snapping him out of his stance and making him sit down. He wrapped an arm around Donghyuck’s waist, pulling him onto his lap. 

“Good, thank you,” Taeyong sat across from them on the couch, smiling softly. “Let's just clear everything up, yeah?”

Donghyuck nodded, pulling on the loose threads off Mark's shirt. Mark took the lead, placing his head on top of the other's. “Donghyuck and I are dating. Have been for almost a year now.”

Taeyong nodded slowly. “Okay. So this isn't just some hooking up thing? You know how dangerous hooking up within a group is.”

“We know. And it's not just hooking up, Taeyong,” Mark sounded angry, dropping honorifics, as if to provoke him. “This is why we didn't tell you. We know what we're doing and we're staying safe and we're definitely not doing anything dangerous.”

“Mark takes care of me during my fluff heats, hyung,” Donghyuck added in, knowing Taeyong would want to hear from him as well. “I feel safe.”

“I'm not going to lecture you but you know that rules are going to be put in place. Jaehyun and I are on strict rules too. For one, Donghyuck needs to be on birth control and both of you need to be on suppressants. It's in the contract. You aren't allowed to bond or mate with each other unless you leave the company. There's a lot,” Taeyong sounded almost sad when he explained it, as if warning the boys. 

“Do we need to speak to the manager?” Mark asked, rubbing circles on Donghyuck’s stomach. 

“Yeah. The good news is that they might let you share a room. The rule about no alphas and omegas sharing is out the window when you're potential mates.”

The door creaked open and Jaehyun stuck his head in. “Everyone heard what's going on. We just wanted to say that we support your relationship. Johnny also said to meet him in his room for a ‘talk’.”

The blush sprung back onto Donghyuck’s cheeks and Mark muffled a laugh in his hair. Maybe they were going to be placed under strict rules but as long as they had each other, they could make it through it. 

That night they lay in Mark's bed, Donghyuck’s head on his chest while gentle fingers ran through his hair. “Mark?”

“Hm?” the older was starting to doze off, eyes heavy. Donghyuck looked up at him, smile pulling on his lips. 

“I love you.”

Mark's reply was gentle, this time no longer scared of the words, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that, leave any suggestions if you'd like. please leave some kudos and comments bc they make my day. also check out the rest of my nct a-z series if you'd like to!
> 
> also, here's my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjhomes043) so you can leave a suggestion or prompt :)


End file.
